Arcade games in the past have employed the concept and practice of gameboard figures which are movable and, particularly, which move in response to some hand-held or hand operative mechanical means manipulated by one or more players. Hand-held mechanically operated gameboard devices can consist of a variety of mechanical and/or electric-mechanical manipulation means. The number of gameboard figures and manipulation means may vary, as might the number of game players. Generally, these devices simulate athletic games, contests or events.
Arcade-type athletic games utilizing hand-operated means to mechanically manipulate a gameboard figure frequently lack authentic simulation of the actual athletic event, game or contest being simulated. The conventional arcade game utilizes mechanical means to move figures on a gameboard, either to contact other figures, to manipulate a game ball, or to effect some other contest. Frequently, the hand-held mechanical means of the arcade game is unrelated in degree of physical skill and prowess required to play the actual athletic game. For example, the heretobefore known conventional arcade-type boxing game would not simulate the strength, agility or prowess required in the actual sport of boxing to deliver punches and succeed at the game using the mechanical means of the conventional gameboard.
Further, gameboard contact figure amusement devices previously have combined mechanical and electrical means, or utilized either of these means independently, to engage the gameboard figures in a boxing match, the object being to defeat one's opponent by a knock-out contact punch or the like. Previous amusement devices of this type, however, do not simulate realistic combat because, taking the example play cited above, the knock-out punch is effected by a trigger or electric switch which causes a defeated figure to fall upon contact with that switch regardless of the force or placement of the defeating hit. Thereby not actually simulating the strength or stamina of the boxers in an actual boxing match.
The present invention relates to a mechanically operated amusement device with at least two gameboard figures engaged in direct combat by operation of mechanical manipulation means directed from respective players. One object of the present invention is to provide a mechanically operated game which translates the skill, strength and agility of each player through mechanical means to the respectively operated gameboard figures and simulates the actual athletic skill and ability involved in playing the sport or contest being simulated.
Another object of the present invention is to eliminate automatic defeat by mere contact with a switch but, rather, to require a combination of strength and agility through use of mechanical manipulation means to place contact on an opposing contact figure in order to defeat that figure in combat.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a mechanical adjustment separate from the means for manipulating contact figures on a gameboard whereby the amusement device can be adjusted to accommodate and challenge players of varying skill and strength.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals are employed to designate like parts throughout the same.